


beach walk.

by trashmouths



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouths/pseuds/trashmouths
Summary: in which richie and eddie meet on a boardwalk.





	beach walk.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song beach walk by whitewoods! sad ending!

[SONG LYRICS](https://genius.com/Whitewoods-beach-walk-lyrics)

* * *

_**she pressed her feet across the boardwalk** _

Eddie had met Richie Tozier at a boardwalk. The taller teen sat on an aluminum bench; a smile made it’s way on his profile as he slowly bopped his head to a ‘Dead Or Alive’ song. Eddie had automatically become infatuated with the stranger. The way the sun would kiss the boy’s cheekbones had the ability to melt Eddie.

A ball of confidence had rose from Eddie’s gut, and the asthmatic teenager strode over to the other. His cheeks were painted in shades of pink as he cautiously sat next to the interesting boy.

**_she keeps the sunset right with movement in her eyes_ **

It didn’t take long for Richie to notice the new presence of Eddie. Richie’s head turned to face him, taking in every detail of him. His freckles seemed to glow, perfectly matching with his brown eyes. The right side of Richie’s lips tugged upwards into a sweet smirk, but it held hints of mischief.

“Hello, weirdo,” Richie began, the comment making Eddie blush out of embarrassment, “Great day for going out, yeah?”

Within the salty air, a scent of cigarettes invaded Eddie’s nostrils. _A smoker_ , Eddie thought, looking at Richie. “I suppose so,” He replied after a short moment of comfortable silence.

“What’s your name, weirdo?” There’s that nickname again. Eddie would have pouted if he wasn’t facing him.

“It’s Eddie, what’s yours, four-eyes?” Eddie teased back, remarking his thick glasses.

“Don’t get sassy with me, Eds. The name is Richie Tozier, and making people laugh is the game!” Richie exclaimed, in a poorly-done British accent. To Eddie, the name had suited him.

“Don’t call me Eds, four-eyes!” Eddie had bluttered. The name irritated him, but it made his heart race more as well.

“Whatever,” Richie turned away from Eddie, facing the blue waters below them and the crowds of other citizens. “Ya’ know, you seem kind of cool, Eddie,” The boy stated, breaking the silence. “Would you be here tomorrow by any chance?” Eddie would have squealed out of joy if the setting was appropriate. Instead, he concealed his excitement from the outside world. It would have been humiliating to do such a thing in front of Richie, considering he had just met him. Plus, the duo might have received odd stares.

“Yep!” Eddie answered with a small grin on his features. Impatience filled his veins as he waited for what Richie would say next.

“Alright, meet me back here tomorrow.” And with that, Richie got up and left. The excitement of seeing the boy again made Eddie’s lips form into a wider grin, but he was saddened by the sudden abandonment.

The next day Richie waited for Eddie at the same spot in nervousness. He really hoped Eddie wasn’t lying to him by saying he would be back at the same location. His heart begged to have a conversation with the boy again. Once he saw Eddie make his way over to him, his eyes resembled hearts.

And with that, every day during the summer Eddie and Richie would meet up together at the beach walk. Occasionally they would explore the beach or go out for a bite ( _which Richie had always paid for_ ) to eat. With every planned meeting, Eddie’s feelings grew stronger for Richie.

Behind closed eyelids at night, Eddie would have a recurring dream of Richie. The pair would lay upon the beach, the sky holding shades of orange and pink. Their eyes would slowly lock and they would share a kiss written from a storybook.

One day, Eddie strolled up to the spot they had always met at. A smile was placed on his face, knowing he was wearing his favorite pair of red shorts and he was about to see his favorite person.

Then he saw him, but this time he wasn’t alone.

**_she knows she gets away with murder_ **

A girl sat at Richie’s side. Her hair was a deep brown, freckles splashed across her dewy cheeks. She was breathtaking, and that made Eddie burn up with anger and sadness.

They seemed to be in deep conversation as a shared expression of admiration possessed their features, and her tan hand held his pale one. Eddie simply turned away and ran back home.

**_swallows up your heart of gold_ **

That night, Eddie had the same dream of Richie. The sweet smell of the sea entered Eddie’s nose, the feeling of soft sand pressed against his body. He stared at Richie, the feeling of love and sadness tightening in his chest, perhaps the sadness was due to knowing this wasn’t his reality.

And the dream repeated itself. They kissed similar to every other time, but this time what followed afterward was different.

As the ocean’s water hit Richie’s skin, he disappeared. Eddie laid on the shore alone.

**_and i don’t know just where we’ve got to go._ **


End file.
